Monsters of Darkness
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: An ancient monster has been brought to Corusant finding the jedi temple it needs two things blood and an heir.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST HALLOWEEN FANFIC! STARTING NOW UNTIL NOVEMBER IN THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN I WILL ONLY BE DOING HALLOWEEN FANFICS I DECIDED WHAT BETTER WAY TO START IT OFF THAN WITH A STARWARS THE CLONE WARS FANFIC I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING OR ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE I LIKE TO INCLUDE YOUR IDEAS IN MY STORIES SO ANY IDEA HELPS I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

Jedi master Qua Jin and his padawan learner Jekk were currently on an old planet once occupied

by the sith eons ago. Qua Jin stepped out of the jedi starfighter and suddenly felt an overwelming

feeling of hatred,hunger and sorrow. turning to his padawan he said "Jekk, do you feel that?" Jekk

closed his eyes and felt the same feelings as his master through the force. "Yes, I feel cold."

Qua Jin began to feel through the force trying to find the disturbance, walking slowly across the

mountainous terrain he stoped infront of a clearing with large rocks covering a hole. Moving the

rocks with the force Qua found what was causing the disturbance, a sith holocron. It was black and

had faded markings. Jekk saw what his master was holding and asked "Master what is it?" Qua

replied in nervous yet calm voice "A sith holocron, we need to take this back to the temple

immediatly." Qua Jin and his padawan then got back on the starfighter and headed for the republic

cruiser waiting above them. Two hours later the republic cruiser came into Corusant Captain Rex

was waiting to greet the jedi and crew but they never came out. Worried Rex called a group of

troopers over and opened the hanger to the large ship as soon as they did a black smoke flew out

of the cruiser blinding everyone for a second before fading "What the heck was that!?" one trooper

asked. Rex replied "I don't know." what happened next was both confusing and horrifying,there were

no crew members on board the ship the only ones onboard were two jedi and the captain tied

to the controls all dead,all with looks of terror on their faces. The jedi council was very confused by

this turn of events two jedi dead an entire crew missing there was no explaining it and sadly there

wasn't much that could be done. The Clone wars was priority number one and with all of the attacks

by the Separatists almost all of the council was off planet excluding jedi masters Yoda, Mace

Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi." Yoda turned to Obi wan and said "Obi Wan putting you and your

padawan in charge of investigating this I am." Obi Wan replied "Yes Master Yoda we will find out

what happened on the cruiser." Mace Windu stated in a cold voice "Just keep Skywalker out of

trouble we don't know what we are dealing with." Meanwhile Chancellor Palpatine sat in his chair a

cloaked figure stood behind him. The secret sith lord said in a quiet voice "Do what you wish but the

minute you get in my way I will destroy you." The cloaked figure replied in a raspy voice "Worry not

Darth Sideous I only wish to avenge my daughter and find my new heir I will not get in the way of

your plans." With that the cloaked figure turned into a cloud of smoke and vanished, Palpatine

smirked. Hours later a jedi temple guard walked the halls of the temple when a black shadow

slammed into him. The guard never even had a chance to scream. Meanwhile jedi youngling

Katooni tossed and turned in her sleep before lightly opening her eyes. Glancing at the clock she

saw it was 12:00am. Groaning the tholothian crawled out of bed and began walking to the refresher.

"Why did I let Petro talk me into having soda before bed." Suddenly a moan was heard outside the

hall curious Katooni slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Katooni quickly forgot

about the refresher because a foot away from her lied a dead temple guard and beside the guard a

cloaked figure stood hunched over the guard. The figure slowly lifted his head to reveal a pale

almost blue face, sharp pointed fangs, glowing red eyes and the guard's blood dripping from his

chin. Katooni stared at the creature in horror and quickly shut the door behind her turning she saw

the monster infront of her. The cloaked figure hissed and said in a raspy voice that sent chills down

Katooni's spine. "Little girls shouldn't be out of bed this time of night!" The monster then lunged at

Katooni who barely had time to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Bang Bang Bang "Katooni wake up you're gonna be late for lessons!"

Katooni woke up with a start "Huh where?" Katooni moved her head back and fourth, realizing she

was in her bedroom she calmed down "I must have dreamed everything." Katooni decided not to

think about her terrible 'dream' and get ready for the day. Getting her jedi robes the girl stepped out

of her room only to slip on a sticky substance and slam into a wall. "Oww." Katooni then turned to

see Petro laughing at her with a bottle of syrup in hand. Once Petro finished laughing he said

"Gotcha We don't have lessons for another hour!" Katooni glared daggers at Petro and his latest

prank and stormed past him. Petro's smirk faded noticing his friend's look and said "Katooni come

on it was just a joke." Katooni ignored Petro and slammed the refresher door behind her hearing the

word "Sorry" as the door shut. "Petro is such an idiot" Katooni mumbled angrily as she picked at

the syrup on her skin getting ready for a shower. After getting all of the syrup off and washing her

hair Katooni stepped out of the shower and was shocked to see two medium sized marks on her

neck they looked almost like bite marks. Katooni lightly touched them they didn't feel sore like a

bite mark but they did feel itchy at her touch. deciding it was nothing Katooni finished getting ready

and left to go get breakfast before morning lessons little did she know the day would only get

stranger. At around twelve the younglings had outside lessons and as soon as Katooni stepped

outside she began to feel light headed. "Ohh dizzy what?" Katooni tried to ignore the feeling but

the dizzy feeling grew worse and worse. Katooni walked slowly and felt like she was going to be

sick "P...Petro.." Petro turned and to his shock saw Katooni fall to the ground. "Katooni!"

Petro and the rest of their clan quickly rushed over. Katooni was pale and shaking now the marks

on her neck burned like fire. Petro looked at the others and asked "What do we do!?" Zatt replied

in a worried voice "She's dehydrated we need to get her inside now!" The younglings quickly

moved Katooni inside. Once inside the younglings were discussing what to do when a voice yelled

"Out of the way!" A cloaked figure wearing a breathing mask and goggles quickly rushed over.

Petro glared and snapped "Who are you?" The figure replied "I'm the guy trying to help this poor

girl so shut up and get back." surprised at being snapped back by an adult Petro and the others

backed away,the figure pulled out a container of red liquid. "Drink this child it will help you."

Katooni slowly lifted her head and sipped at the unknown drink whatever it was it tasted incredible.

As Katooni drank the figure muttered under his breath "Vile sunlight evil." Katooni didn't notice but

Petro did rasing an eyebrow he asked "Who are you?" The figure shuddered nervously and

replied "I am uh Jedi Master Bob!" Ganodi now also suspicious replied "Wait didn't Master Bob die

on the battle of Geonosis?" The 'jedi' thought to himself "wait there was actually a jedi named

Bob!?" before replying "I survived but was gravely wounded in that terrible battle and have to wear

this breathing mask and goggels inorder to survive." Petro and Ganodi glanced at eachother not

buying it when Katooni spoke. "Guys leave him alone if he wasn't a jedi then how could he be here

now besides he's helping." Bob replied "Thank you child now then you should be feeling better in

five minutes but stay inside for now the sunlight can be very dangerous." With that the figure left

leaving the younglings alone. Meanwhile in a dark room with no windows a battered and bruised

temple guard limped over to Bob. "masster what isss your command?" Bob chuckled behind his

mask and replied "Turn as many jedi here as you can but leave Windu to me." The temple guard

bowed and backed out of the room to do his master's bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS! THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE THE VAMPIRE'S BACK STORY AND NAME AND WILL INCLUDE MENTIONING TWO CHARACTERS FROM AN OLD STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS COMIC I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Obi Wan and Anakin walked slowly through the deserted Republic cruiser

searching for any clue's as to what happened to the crew and what killed the jedi. Suddenly Anakin

found something "Uh Obi wan you're gonna want to look at this. Obi Wan walked over and saw a

Sith holocron it was open and had blood on it. Anakin looked at his old master and said "Why is

there blood on this thing?" Obi Wan held up the object in confusion and replied "I'm not sure we

should take this back to the temple to run a few tests." Meanwhile Katooni and Petro were walking

down to there next lesson discussing what had happened earlier. "I'm telling you Katooni that guy

was definitely not a jedi I've never seen that guy in the temple before in my life and come on jedi

master Bob!? what kind of name is that anyway!?" Katooni smirked and replied "I don't know what

kind of name is Petro?" Petro glared in reply Katooni then said "And in his defense it was rather

rude of you to ask him all of those questions he did help me you know." Petro then replied "Yeah

what happened anyway one minute your fine the next you nearly pass out and what was that red

stuff he gave you it looked like blood!" Katooni looked down and replied "I..I don't know I

just suddenly felt weak and then it felt like I was on fire." Petro looked at Katooni in concern the two

younglings then walked into the class room and were surprised to find the strange jedi master

waiting for them. "Ahh Katooni Petro glad you could finally make it!" Petro asked "Why are you

here where's Master Sinube? The masked jedi replied "Master Sinube had to take a leave of

absence something to do with that mysterious Republic cruiser and he left me in charge until he

returns." Petro didn't believe him but sat down relunctantly. Katooni on the other hand was glad the

jedi who helped her was willing to help teach them and was ready to learn. Petro took notice that all

of the windows were closed and shaded making the room dark. Raising an eyebrow the boy asked

"Why is it so dark in here?" Bob gave a raspy chuckle and replied "For your safety of course after

what happened to Katooni earlier I made precautions to keep you all safe too much sun light can be

dangerous after all." Katooni blushed a tiny bit at the mention of the incident outside. Zatt then

asked "What will we be learning today?" Bob clapped his hands together and replied "I'm glad you

asked today we will be doing a history lesson on a little known planet of the old Republic."

Everyone got curious hearing that. Jedi master Bob then held out a datapad and the image of a

purple looking planet with red clouds over it appeared. After the younglings got quite Bob began his

tale "This is Transylvon it was inhabited by a race known as the Noseferatu also know as

Vampires." Zatt scoffed and said "Vampires you expect us to believe that?" Bob replied "Yes now

shut up!" Petro and Katooni both chuckled a little at that. the jedi master then said "Now where was

I before I was interrupted?" Katooni replied "You were telling us about the Noseferatu." "Ah yes

thank you my dear." The jedi master cleared his throat and continued. "The Noseferatu were a

proud and noble race of the Dark side and fought with the jedi when the Sith Empire tried to take

over." Katooni raised her hand and said "Sorry to interupt but if the Noseferatu were creatures of the

dark side then why would they help fight against the sith?" The jedi master replied "Just because

something is dark doesn't mean it's evil often times the purest of things hide in the shadows and

sometimes the most vile of things can seem as bright as a star." Bob then continued "Now

this next part is a rather sad tale about the leader of the Noseferatu, Count Dralok. Count Dralok

was a brave warrior and a kind ruler he had a wife and a beautiful daughter named Rajine. His wife

died of child birth leaving him alone to raise his daughter. Years later the Sith came. The Sith

emperor ordered Dralok to serve him or die but no Dralok would never willingly serve a tyrant so he

contacted the jedi and together the jedi and Noseferatu fought the Sith off sadly something went

wrong the Emperor enraged at Dralok used ancient sith magic to trap him inside of a sith

holocron and the only way to be released would be the blood of a force sensitive." "Sounds easy

enough." Petro mumbled Bob gave a cold laugh and said "Easier said than done the Sith lord was

no fool he cleverly hid the holocron on Transylvon where no one would find it and then he destroyed

the Noseferatu on the planet!" The younglings all gasped in shock, Katooni managed to

say "H..How could one sith destroy an entire planet?" The master replied "The sith had many

horrific weapons but the thing that killed the Noseferatu was an artificial sun because sunlight

can turn the Noseferatu's to ashes the only survivor was Rajine she luckily was off planet learning to

become a jedi, she did and was a great one at that sadly another jedi knight named Samuro turned

evil and trapped her on an unidentified planet. She managed to defeat Samuro but she could not get

off planet and eventully she went mad years later during the start of the clone wars Master Windu

came to the planet and killed her." Ganodi asked "How could she have lived for so long she must

have been thousands of years old." Bob replied "The Noseferatu have prolonged life like the

vampires in holo films." Katooni then asked "Why did Master Windu kill Rajine did she try to kill

him?" Bob shuddered for a moment before replying "Like I said early Katooni sometimes the most

vile of things can seem bright and good." Petro glared and snapped "What's that supposed to mean

are calling one of the council members a sith!?" Bob hissed under his breath and replied "No of

course not but you should know the galaxy is not black and white it is grey plain and simple."

Petro then replied "If that's the case then maybe Rajine was evil maybe she was nothing but a

monster!" Then to everyone's shock the masked jedi master closed his fist on the datapad and

broke it to pieces, turning away from the younglings he growled. "Everyone get out!" The younglings

all ran off quickly sensing the absolute rage coming from the master. Once they were gone Bob

removed his mask to reveal blue skin and red eyes. A single tear fell from the vampire's eyes "I will

avenge you my daughter tonight Mace Windu will fall and a new age for the Noseferatu will begin

starting with your new sister."

 **THE NAME COUNT DRALOK IS A PLAY ON THE NAMES COUNT DRACULA AND COUNT ORLOK BETTER KNOWN AS NOSEFERATU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Petro walked through the temple hallways in a bad mood. As soon as everyone left the lesson on

Noseferatu Katooni snapped at him for upsetting master Bob saying how the story must have been

important to him and that Petro was out of line for insulting him! Petro mumbled under his breath

"Stupid Katooni what does she know that Master Bob acts as if he was a vampire!" Petro then

realized something maybe just maybe jedi master Bob was a vampire! Petro knew he needed proof

so he went for the temple library. At the Library Petro couldn't find anything on Noseferatu at all,

even stranger he couldn't find Jocasta Nu anywhere or anyone else for that matter. The Temple

library is rarely empty and Jocasta Nu is always present so to find absolutely no one else in the

library was unerveing. Suddenly Petro sensed two people coming in the library so he hid under a

table just in case. Anakin and Obi Wan walked into the library and were also surprised by not

finding anyone in the temple except for Masters Yoda and Windu moments ago. Anakin looked at

Obi Wan and said "Where is everyone the temple seems completely deserted." Obi wan replied "I

have a bad feeling about this." Petro watched from under the table as Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin

Skywalker walked by. Obi Wan walked over to a scanner and pulled out the bloody sith holocron.

Petro's eyes widened in shock seeing the bloody holocron it was just like the story of Count Dralok!

Obi Wan put the holocron on the scanner and waited slowly the results appeared on the screen.

"This blood belongs to one of the jedi found dead on the cruiser!" Petro was shocked this really

was Count Dralok's holocron Petro was about to sneak away when he banged his head on the table

"Ouch!" Anakin and Obi Wan then turned and spotted Petro. Anakin glared and said "Hey get out

from under there!" Petro sheepishly climbed out from under the table and stood infront of the two

Jedi. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and said "Young one care to explain why you were hiding under

the table?" Petro nervously replied "Uh well you see..." Suddenly Master Yoda and Master Bob

walk into the Library laughing Bob said to the Master "So let me get this straight Mace Windu had

hair!?" Yoda chuckled and replied "Yes big curly hair he had, look like a disco star he did." Anakin,

Obi Wan and Petro turned to the two masters in confusion Obi Wan asked "Master Yoda who is

this?" Master Bob replied "Just an old Jedi Master I've been away for a long time but have finally

managed to return." Anakin raised an eyebrow in suspicion "What's your name?" Master Yoda

answered "Jedi Master Bob this is." Anakin laughed and said "Bob what kind of name is that?"

Petro muttered under his breath "I know right?" Yoda then beckoned Anakin closer "Tell you

something I must." Anakin then lowered his head only to be smacked on the head by Master

Yoda's cane. He then perceded to hit Petro with the cane as well. "Rude both of you were apologize

you shall!" Master Bob chuckled and said "Worry not Master I am not at all offended. although,

Petro shouldn't you be with the rest of your clan? Katooni wanted to talk to you." Petro nodded his

head and replied "Yes I was just looking for a book, I better get going!" Petro then took off glad that

he managed to get out of trouble for spying. Obi Wan then turned and said "Master Yoda this sith

holocron we found is covered in the blood of one of the jedi found dead on the cruiser." As soon as

Bob saw the holocron he backed up fearfully "Keep that thing away from me!" Anakin Obi Wan and

Yoda all looked surprised by the masked master's reaction. "I'm sorry I've had bad experiences with

Sith artifacts please continue." Obi Wan nodded and said "I think something about this holocron

caused the deaths of the jedi and crew." Master Yoda closed his eyes in thought "Troubling this is,

clouded by the Dark side my vison is forsee what is to come I can not." Master Bob then said

"Perhaps the answer lies outside of the temple, perhaps someone saw something when the Cruiser

landed." Obi Wan stroaked his beard in thought and replied "That might be a good thing to check

out I have a friend who is good with information." Master Yoda nodded his head and replied "Good

plan that is Master Kenobi, wish you luck I do." Anakin and Obi Wan then left to go to Dex Diner.

Master Yoda looked up at Bob and said "Continue our converstion shall we?" Master Bob replied

"Of course." Master Bob and Yoda then walked deeper into the library, suddenly the lights all shut

off and mutiple groans were heard followed by a raspy hiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 5TH CHAPTER OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS I HAVE NOTICED THAT THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE THAT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE HALLOWEEN SO THIS MIGHT BE CONTINUING INTO NOVEMBER I AM ALSO WORKING ON A ONESHOT FOR DESPICABLE ME INVOLVING WEREWOLVES AFTER THIS CHAPTER THE ACTION STARTS I DO NOT OWN STARWARS THE CLONE WARS ALL RIGHTS GO TO GERORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

The first thing Petro was greeted with when he opened the door to his clan's quaters was a

shampoo bottle to the face. "Ow what the heck!?" Katooni glared at Petro and snapped "Look

what you did to me!" Katooni then removed her headdress revealing her once purple hair was

now grey. Petro's mouth hung open in shock he then asked "What happened to your hair!?"

Katooni glared and snapped "Don't play innocent with me, you put hair dye in my shampoo didn't

you!" Petro held up his hands and said "Hey don't pin this on me I haven't used hair dye since I

dyed all of Gungi's fur pink and he punched my lights out!" Katooni then faltered and said "Then

why is my hair grey?" Petro shrugged and replied "Beats me, maybe it was a bad brand of

shampoo?" Katooni then sat down on the couch and held her hands over her face. "Nothing is

going right today first I get sick when I go outside, then I get sick and throw up when I try to eat a

sandwhich now my hair is ruined!" Petro sat down next to Katooni and tried to comfort her.

Something weird is going on and Petro had an idea what or who it was. "I think I know what's

going on here." Katooni rolled her eyes and replied "What am I turning into a vampire?" Petro then

said "No but I think I know someone who is." Petro then perceded to tell his theory on Master Bob

and the bloody holocron. As soon as he finished Katooni burst into a fit of laughter. Petro glared

and snapped "Katooni this is serious!" Katooni replied through chuckles "Thanks for that I needed

a good laugh!" Petro was annoyed that Katooni didn't believe him and said "Katooni I'm not joking

think about it this 'master Bob' just shows up out of no where, then he goes on about the

Noseferatu and then Master Kenobi and Skywalker bring in a sith holocron with blood all over it!

Bob is a vampire!" Katooni then glared at Petro and replied "Don't be an idiot Petro, the

Noseferatu died eons ago your just being paranoid and why do you have it out for Master Bob

anyway we don't know any of the jedi masters personally Master Bob said he was away for a long

time travel is normal for jedi and besides he helped me earlier!" Petro then glared and snapped

"Stupid!? There is obviously something going on Katooni you just can't see that because you have

a crush on the creep!" a hurt look came to Katooni's face she then ran to her room and shut the

door. Petro realizing he really messed up quickly rushed over to the door. "Katooni I'm sorry I

shouldn't have-" Katooni from behind the door with tears in her eyes said "Get out!" "Katooni." "I

SAID GET OUT NOW!" Petro startled quickly left the room. Katooni sank to the floor and began

to sob silently "I can't stand him sometimes.." Suddenly a shadowy hand put itself on Katooni's

shoulder. The tholothian didn't notice but felt a small feeling of comfort. Meanwhile at the center of

Courasant Obi Wan and Anakin walked into Dex's Dinner. Dex looked up and saw the two jedi.

Smiling he said "Obi Wan, Anakin good to see you!" Obi Wan smiled and replied "Good to see

you too Dex if you don't mind could we talk to you for a minute?" Dex nodded his head and

gestured to an empty booth. Once the three sat down Dex asked "So what's up?" Obi Wan replied

"We are investigating what happened to the missing crew of the Republic cruiser and we were

wondering if you have heard or seen anything?" Dex replied "No I have not but a friend of mine

came by the other day saying if any Jedi came here to send them to her." Anakin rasied an

eyebrow and asked "Do you think she knows something about this?" Dex gave a four armed

shrug and replied "Maybe, she's strong with the Force like you guys only she isn't a Jedi or a Sith.

You can find her in the lower levels of Courasant ask for Maz." An hour later Anakin and Obi Wan

were at the entrance to a cantina. Anakin looked at Obi Wan and said "I hope Dex was right about

this Maz character." Obi Wan nodded in agreement and the two Jedi walked into the building.

Obi Wan walked up to the bartender and said "We are looking for a Maz?" suddenly a voice said "I

am Maz." Maz slowly walked up to the two jedi, smiling she said "I had a feeling you two would

show up come." Maz led Obi wan and Anakin to one of the table's. Maz looked up at the jedi and

said "So what's the problem." Obi Wan replied "Are you aware of the crew of a republic cruiser that

went missing recently?" Maz nodded and said "Of course it's all over the holonews I take it your

investigating it?" Anakin replied "Yes, have you heard or seen anything?" Maz smiled and replied

"No but I think you have." Obi Wan realizing what she meant and pulled out the sith holocron. "All

we found was this bloody holocron." Maz's eyes widened in shock "Let me take a look at that." Obi

Wan looked unsure but handed the holocron to Maz. Maz put her hands over the sith artifact and

closed her eyes. Suddenly she was shown a vision through the Force She first Saw the Noseferatu

king Dralok arguing with the Sith emperor. "You can't do this to me I've risked being betrayed by my

own people to keep the jedi off my planet now your going to enslave it!?" The Sith emperor gave a

cold laugh and replied "That's life Count and yours is just about up!" The Sith emperor then used

ancient Sith magic to trap Count Dralok within a sith holocron. "You can't do this to me you can't!"

The sith emperor coldly said "I already have." Count Dralok then screamed in rage as he was

locked within the holocron. Next Maz saw Mace Windu fighting Countess Rajine And the aftermath

of the fight involving Rajine being ripped to pieces by her undead army. Maz then heard a scream of

pure suffering and Dralok's voice "Not my daughter! Rajine!" Maz then saw The two jedi finding the

holocron and the padawan badly cutting his hand on it. Suddenly the holocron glowed red and the

shadow of count Dralok flew out of the holocron before killing and draining the jedi of their blood.

Maz jerked slightly and then saw another vison of Dralok turning countless jedi in the temple into

zombies and turning Katooni into a vampire. then Count Dralok looked right at Maz and said

"Nothing will stop my revenge nothing!" the monster then lunged at Maz. Maz jumped up with a

gasp and said "You need to get back to the temple everyone is in grave danger!" Maz then

explained what she saw to the two jedi. Anakin and Obi Wan quickly rushed out of the cantina as

the sun began to fall. Back at the temple Count Dralok watched as the sun vanished and night

began to fall he could already feel his strength returning. "Your time is up Windu I am coming!"

 **THE REASON I CHOSE PURPLE TO BE KATOONI'S NORMAL HAIR COLOR IS BECAUSE I SAW A DEVIANTART PICTURE THAT SHOWED KATOONI WITHOUT HER HEADDRESS AND THE PERSON WHO MADE THE PICTURE THOUGHT THAT THOLOTHIANS WOULD HAVE PURPLE HAIR I LIKED THE IDEA SO I USED IT IN MY FANFIC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LIIIIIVE! HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. I ORIGINALLY MEANT TO KEEP THIS GOING INTO NOVEMBER LAST YEAR BUT I HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND BY THE TIME I HAD AN IDEA IT WAS CHRISTMAS SO I DECIDED TO JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT OCTOBER.**

 **SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER SIX OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Night had finally come to coruscant and inside the jedi temple there was an errie feeling that

something wasn't right. Mace Windu stalked through the deserted hallway He hasn't seen anyone

in hours. "Windu!" Mace turned hearing a raspy voice behind him but no one was there. "Windu

I've come for you!" Mace Windu let go of his emotions through the Force and said "Come out, I

can feel your presence through the force." The raspy voice chuckled and replied "Go to the

Council chamber." Windu pulled out his lightsaber and headed for the Jedi Council chamber.

Entering the room the jedi master saw a cloaked figure sitting in one of the chairs. The figure

stood up and stepped into the light revealing his face to Mace Windu. Smirking the creature said

"Do you know what I am Master Windu?" Mace glared and answered "You are a Noseferatu. A

parasite, a monster that feeds off of the lives and energy of others." Count Dralok hissed angrily

and yelled "I am no monster. You people are! You kidnap children from their parents and

brainwash them into becoming warriors fighting in this pointless war, you abuse the Force for your

own beliefs and eradicate another for following a different path you kill a father in front of his own

son and You. Murdered. My. Daughter!" The doors to the council room shut and locked behind

Mace who turned on his lightsaber. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. The noseferatu replied "I am

Count Dralok, King of the Noseferatu and the father of Countess Rajine who you murdered."

Mace Windu then said "She was taking the lives of people on a planet and turning them into

zombies she needed to be stopped." Count Dralok scoffed and replied "The only reason she was

on that planet was because you jedi trapped her there!" Windu ignited his lightsaber, Count Dralok

chuckled and said "Purple, I half expected it to be red." Count Dralok's hands then grew into

sharp claws. Dralok lunged at Windu and scratched him with his claws. The jedi hissed in pain

and said "You won't win this."Count Dralok laughed and replied "Oh but I think I will!" Dralok then

snapped his fingers and an army of zombified jedi stumbled into the room. Mace was shocked

seeing all of his fellow jedi turned into mindless zombies glaring at Dralok he said "You won't get

away with this." Dralok gave a raspy chukle and replied "I already have. Attack!" At Count Dralok's

command the undead army charged at Master Windu, who not wanting to harm his fellow jedi

pushed them back with the Force and knocked many of them to the ground. Suddenly a green

blur lunged at him and bit into his shoulder. "AHHH!" Mace Windu threw the thing off of him and

saw that it was Master Yoda. The old jedi master had been reduced to a mindless zombie, Mace's

blood dripped from his mouth moaning the zombie Yoda said "Want to eat your flesh I do!" Yoda

lunged for Mace's throat. For the first time ever fear was seen in Mace Windu's face, using the

Force he sent the zombified Yoda flying into the airvents sending him crashing somewhere deep

in the temple's air conditioning unit. "hahahaha!" Mace Windu looked ahead of him and saw

Count Dralok cackling. smirking the Noseferatu gave a come and get me gesture. Anger flowed

through Mace's veins throwing all caution to the wind he charged for the monster. Master Windu

ran through the crowd of zombies knocking all of them over with one thought in his mind

cutting the Count to pieces. Just as Windu was about to stab his purple lightsaber into Dralok's

heart, Dralok raised his arm and closed his hand into a fist. Windu froze feeling his throat

being grasped in a vise like grip. Gasping for air the jedi master fell to his knees, looking up at the

monster that stood before him he managed to say. "How?" Count Dralok shrugged and answered

"You'd be surprised the tricks you learn after draining nearly every jedi in this Temple of their

Force energy." Dralok looked down and picked up Windu's lightsaber, turning it on he said "This is

for my daughter." Dralok then decapitated Master Windu with his own lightsaber. As soon as the

jedi master fell shockwaves surged through out the jedi temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7 OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS! THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE THINGS START TO GET INTERESTING KATOONI'S CONDITION WILL FINALLY BE DISCOVERED AND OBI WAN AND ANAKIN WILL FINALLY SEE WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE JEDI ORDER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Petro was sitting in his room alone with his thoughts, he was trying to think on how he could prove

his theory that Jedi Master Bob was a vampire. Suddenly a scream of pain shook him from his

thoughts "That sounded like Katooni!" Running out of his room he saw Katooni on the ground

holding her stomach in pain. "Katooni!" Petro rushed over to her kneeling down beside her he

asked "What's wrong?" Katooni gritted her teeth and replied "I don't know my stomach just started

hurting really bad Ah!" Katooni fell over in pain from a sharp cramp. Lifting her up Petro said "Come

on I'll take you to the halls of healing." Petro and Katooni walked at a slow pace through the temple.

Petro took notice of how dark it was and could feel a cold chill in the air but he ignored it there were

more important things to worry about right now. Katooni was looking pale in the face almost like a

Ghost and she was shaking all over. Suddenly a shockwave went through the Force that sent both

Katooni and Petro onto the floor. Petro groaned feeling terrible vibrations through the Force

something bad has happened. Katooni took the shockwave worse than Petro did and without

warning she vomited all over the floor. Petro slowly got up and tried to get Katooni back on

her feet who said "No don't I'll get sick again!" Petro despite his friend's protests pulled her up.

Katooni quickly covered her mouth with her hands to keep from throwing up again but she could feel

her mouth filling up. Petro turned to face her and said "Can you swallow it?" Katooni shook her

head no Petro grimaced and said "I'll walk you over to a window and then you can let it out okay?"

Katooni looked nervous but nodded. Petro place his arm around Katooni's waist and led her to the

closest open window. Once there Katooni ran over and threw up out the window. Petro tried to look

away but was stunned to see that there was blood mixed in with her vomit. Katooni slowly moved

over to Petro. Her eyes were suken and she was now sweating all over. "Petro what's happening to

me?" Petro didn't know what to say, it killed him to see Katooni so ill. He looked to his right and

saw that the halls of healing were right in front of them. "Come on Katooni were almost to the halls

of healing. Petro slowly put Katooni's arm around his shoulder and the two walked into the halls. To

Petro's horror absolutely no one was there! "No." Petro ran around the room trying to find someone,

anyone who could help. "No No No! There's no one here how can there be no one here!?" Petro was

terrified now there was no one hear to help Katooni unless. Petro rushed over to Katooni and said

"We have to find Master Bob he's the only one who can help." Katooni agreed and the two

younglings headed for the classroom where Master Bob taught their lesson on Noseferatu.

Sure enough the masked jedi was there sitting peacefully. The jedi master stood up in suprise as

Petro and Katooni stumbled into the room. Petro looked up at the masked jedi and said "There's

something wrong with Katooni please help." Petro then helped Katooni lay down on the floor, she

didn't look good. Her skin now had an almost purple tint to it and she was shivering. Master Bob

looked down at Katooni and said "She's fine." Petro stared at the jedi master in shock and yelled

"Fine Fine!? She is not fine look at her!" Master Bob stared down at Petro and replied "I am, this is

merely the final stage of her transformation it will be over soon." Petro raised an eyebrow and said

"What are you talking about?" Master Bob chuckled darkly and answered "This!" Master Bob then

ripped off his jedi robes and breathing mask revealing Pale blue skin, sharp fangs, blood red eyes

and pointed bat like ears. Petro gasped and backed up fearfully. "You are a vampire I knew it!"

Count Dralok gave a bow and said "Count Dralok at your service." Dralok then grabbed Petro by the

throat and said "You know something kid I don't like you very much." The Noseferatu then threw

Petro into a wall. Dralok then knelt next to Katooni, She looked at the Count fearfully Suddenly she

felt a sharp pain in her mouth as her canine teeth grew into fangs. Dralok gently took her hand and

said "You don't have to be afraid of me Katooni I will take care of you like a father should." Katooni

could feel her head pounding barely understanding what was said she whisperd "A Father?" Dralok

gave a surprisingly warm smile and replied "Yes I chose you to be my heir because I could see that

deep down you wished for a family I can be that family to you." Petro standing up angrily yelled

"Katooni doesn't need you for a family she has us!" Dralok turned to face Petro and said "Oh Really

Tell me Petro where is the rest of your clan now?" Petro began to look puzzled it occured to him

that he hasn't seen any of his caln mates other than Katooni since their morning lessons. Dralok

then spoke "Oh That's right I already drained them dry!" Petro's eyes widened in a blind rage he

ignited his lightsaber and charged at Dralok. The Vampire laughed and ignited Mace Windu's purple

lightsaber. Dralok managed to block every single one of Petro's attacks while stating "Puny

strength, No thought in your attacks, sloppy footwork." Dralok then knocked Petro's lightsaber out

of his hands. "You have a long way to go before your ready to face me child!" Count Dralok then

lifted Petro up and said "I would love to feast on your blood and life force but I think that honor

should go to my new daughter!" Katooni's eyes went wide in alarm. "I can't hurt Petro he's my

friend." The Count sighed and dropped Petro on the floor before walking over to Katooni." In order for

your transformation to be complete Katooni you need blood otherwise you will die." Katooni

determined stood up and replied "I don't care I won't hurt my friend!" Dralok looked concerned for a

moment but then a surprised look appeared on his face, smirking he said "Are you really sure that

Petro is your friend?" Katooni's earlier confidence faltered, she lowered her eyes in thought. Dralok

grinning added "Think about this Katooni how many times has Petro pulled mean pranks on you,

How Many times has he insulted you or talked about you behind your back and lets not forget the

worst offense of all!" Count Dralok leaned in and whispered in Katooni's ear "He almost left you to

die in an ice cave during your Lightsaber trials." Katooni's eyes went wide but they were no longer

blue they were blood red. Katooni looked up at Petro, the boy was scared stiff at Katooni's red hate

filled eyes. Slowly in a raspy voice she hissed "Petro." Katooni's fangs bared and she lunged at

him. Petro took off running out of the room with Katooni following close behind him. Count Dralok

began to chuckle, that chuckle grew louder and louder until he threw his head back and laughed a

cold evil laughter. Meanwhile Obi Wan and Anakin have finally returned to the temple.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin and said "I sense a disturbence in the Force something terrible has

happened. Suddenly the two jedi heard moaning and they were surrounded by the zombified jedi.

The zombies slowly surrounded the two and held them down eager to rip them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8 OF MONSTERS OF DARKNESS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE DUE TO MY BUSY SCHEDULE I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON MY FANFICS FOR A WHILE BUT NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER I SHOULD HAVE MORE TIME TO FINISH MY CURRENT PROJECTS AND MOVE ON TO NEW ONES I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS AND DISNEY.**

Anakin could feel his head spinning, slowly opening his eyes he saw he was sitting in a council

member chair. He tried moving his arms only to realize that he was cuffed in Force Binders.

Beside him Obi Wan groaned and opened his eyes. Anakin turned to him and asked "What

happened?" A voice suddenly answered "What do you think? you got knocked out!" Count Dralok

slowly walked out of the shadows and sat down in front of the Jedi. Smirking the Noseferatu said

"Sorry for the abrupt way of bringing you here but I can't risk you two attacking me." Anakin was

about to say something when Obi Wan asked "I take it since you haven't killed us yet that you

wish to speak with us?" Dralok nodded and replied "Right you are Kenobi." Anakin glared and said

"What have you done to the jedi!?" Count Dralok smirked and replied "You mean my slaves? I

merely drained them of their Force energy and turned them into zombies. It's one of my many

abilities. Obi Wan raising an eyebrow replied "Zombies?" The Noseferatu grinned showing his

fangs "When I drain the life and Force energy out of my prey, I am draining their midichlorians and

after I drain them dry I am able to control their bodies with the Force. I sometimes leave enough

midichlorians inside them to allow them to think because what good is a slave if they're all

mindless." Obi Wan replied " fascinating Your race certainly are masters of the darkside." Count

Dralok grinned and replied "Thank you." Anakin sarcastically replied "Well too bad none of you are

left." Dralok hissed at that and said "That's where you are wrong Skywalker. I have found myself

an heir." Just then a cry of rage was heard down the hall. Count Dralok laughed and added "And it

seems she's closing in on her prey!"

Meanwhile Petro was running for his life as Katooni chased him down the hall. Petro couldn't

believe what was happening to him. One minute Katooni could barely even stand now she was

chasing him down like a hungry Nexu who just found an all you can eat buffet. "Petro slow down!"

Petro had no intention of doing that. Turning down a corridor he breathed a sigh of relief as the

tholothian vampire ran past him. Petro turned around to leave only to find Katooni right infront of

him. Petro yelped in surprise and fell over. Katooni chuckled sinisterly and asked "Hello Petro, like

my new look?" Katooni certainly did look different. Her skin had a pale purplish color to it, her

once blue eyes were now crimson red and most disturbing of all were her teeth, two of which were

razor sharp fangs. Petro nervously said "Kat...I know you're not exactly you right now but you

need to calm down and not eat me." Katooni laughed and replied "Oh Petro I'm more me than I've

ever been! For years I've had to hide my emotions, my anger, my doubt, my attachments but now

I can finally speak my mind and do this!" Katooni then pulled Petro up and kissed him. Petro's

eyes went wide in shock. Finishing the kiss Katooni pulled back and said "I've wanted to do that

for a long time! You never knew how important you were to me Petro and then you nearly left me

for dead!" Katooni then shoved Petro and sent him crashing into a vase. Petro groaned and tried

to stand up, he stared into Katooni's eyes and saw both anger and sorrow. Katooni then said with

a hurt voice "You left me trapped behind that wall of ice, I needed your help and you were willing

to leave me behind!" Petro replied with a shaking voice "I came back for you didn't I?!" Katooni

narrowed her eyes. "Oh Please! The only reason you came back for me was because you knew

that you'd get in trouble with the others if you didn't!" Petro couldn't believe that Katooni would

think such a thing. "That's not true!" gritting her teeth Katooni replied "Yes it is!" Katooni then

unleashed a powerful Force blast that sent Petro flying across the hall. Sharpening her claw like

fingers Katooni said "Enough talking, I'm hungry it's time for me to feed!" Katooni then lunged at

Petro.

Meanwhile Anakin glared at Count Dralok and yelled "You'll never get away with this! Even if you

infect every jedi in the temple the Republic will put a stop to it!" Dralok threw his head back and

let out an evil cackle. "The Republic? As in the one run by Darth Sideous or should I say Chancellor

Palpatine?" "What!?" Obi Wan and Anakin's eyes went wide in shock. Anakin said with dread

"You're lying!" Count Dralok smirked and placed his icy index finger to Anakin's forehead, the jedi

was then shown all of the things Palpatine had done as Darth Sideous everything from the creation

of the clone armies to the start of the Clone Wars. Anakin shook in despair. "No it can't be true! It

can't!" Dralok sneered and replied "Search your feelings, you know it's the truth!" Obi Wan glared at

Dralok and asked "What's your game vampire if this is true and Palpatine is a sith lord then he will

no doubt be coming to...to kill you." Obi Wan's eyes widened in realization "You're setting a trap for

him." The Count hissed and replied "Yesss. I have learned that the Sith can never be trusted and

Darth Sideous is clearly a Sith to be feared. But as powerful as he is, even he can't withstand an

army of death!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Shadow Ninja here and welcome to chapter 9 of Monsters of Darkness! I am sorry for the long wait I wanted to get this out sooner but I've been busy with college work. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will do my best to get the next chapter out sooner. Also to** Azuazu **Thank you for the review** **I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!Lastly I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars all rights go to Lucas Films and Dave Filoni.**

Katooni lunged at Petro at blinding speeds he quickly leaped out of the way causing her to crash into a

wall. Petro glanced nervously at Katooni and said "Sorry Kat but I do not want to be someone's dinner

tonight!" He then took off running. Katooni snarled angrily and chased after him. Petro ran down the

hall towards the cafeteria. Panting he muttered "Okay where to hide?" Glancing at the kitchen Petro

went in and hid in a cabinet. A minute later Katooni threw the doors open with a powerful Force push.

"Petro I'm getting impatient!" Katooni hissed angrily sniffing the air she caught Petro's sent in the

kitchen. Smirking she said "You can't hide from me Petro I know all your tricks!" She went into the

kitchen her fangs glistening in the dimly lit room. She then flew at blinding speeds towards the cabinet

and opened it only to find it empty. Meanwhile Petro was sneaking out of the cafeteria in a trash can.

He then bumped into something. Opening the lid he saw Katooni smugly grinning at him. "What the

how did you get over here so fast!? The tholothian girl replied with a shrug "Apparently Nosferatu

have super speed and enhanced hearing. Lucky me. " Petro nervously replied "Katooni I just want you

to know I'm really really sorry about this." Katooni rasied an eyebrow and asked "Sorry about what?"

Petro smirked and replied "This!" He then grabbed a half empty carton of stale blue milk and poured it

down Katooni's robe "YUCK!" Katooni backed up hissing in disgust, Petro taking advantage of

the distraction jumped out of the trash can and ran down the hall Katooni's angry yelling getting

farther and farther away.

Meanwhile Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in his office. A cold glare grew on his face. He could sense

A surge in the dark side of the Force but he could also sense Count Dralok growing in power, power

that should be his alone!" Palpatine stood up from his desk and went towards his assistant. "I am

going for a walk put my meeting with Admiral Tarkin on hold. The assistant nodded and the sith lord

left the room. Back at the jedi Temple Count Dralok chuckled darkly to himself. "He got my message."

Anakin stared at the ground still in shock Chancellor Palpatine who had been like a father figure to him

was really the Sith lord who started the Clone Wars. Dralok smirked down at the jedi knight and said

"It hurts doesn't it Skywalker. Learning that the man you so foolishly respected and served is nothing

but a selfish power hungry tyrant, Learning that the order you joined to make the Galaxy a better place

is just full of Pompus, lying, Manipulative, Nerf Hearders!" With each insult thrown at the jedi order

Dralok's voice grew in anger. Anakin glared hatefully at the vampire. Chuckling evily Dralok said "You

know Skywalker I like you so I'm going to give you the offer of a life time! Why don't you join me? I can

make you into a Nosferatu! I can make the ones you love into Nosferatu! Imagine you will be

immortal the ones you love will be immortal never aging never getting sick or dying. You could keep

them safe for eternity! What do you say Anakin?" Count Dralok smirked. Then Anakin glared and

yelled "Do I look like an idiot to you!?" The Count frowned slightly annoyed "Fine you're loss." Anakin

glanced at Obi Wan and noticed his former master had his eyes closed, realizing what he was doing

he smirked at Dralok and said "So Count what's your plan for when Palpatine gets here you gonna run

and hide while he cuts down your army?" Dralok chuckled and replied "Oh no Skywalker I fully intend

to be there for Sideous's untimely end! Anakin grinned and replied "Well I think you might have to miss

out!" Suddenly Obi Wan's lightsaber ignited and flew towards the jedi master's cuffs cutting him free.

He then jumped up and force pushed Dralok away. Count Dralok hissed angrily and ignited Windu's

lightsaber as Obi Wan freed Anakin from his cuffs. "Very clever jedi! But it will do you no good!"

Obi Wan got into a fighting stance and replied "It doesn't have to be like this. You could surrender."

The Nosferatu laughed and said "So I can spend eternity locked away in some prison or banished to

some Force forsaken planet!? I don't think so!" Anakin replied in a mocking voice "Fine your loss."

Dralok snarled angrily and lunged at the two jedi.

Meanwhile Darth Sideous was walking up the temple steps, his hood covering his face. "Grooooaaan!"

Sideous smirked and thought to himself "This should be fun." He stepped into the temple and was

immediately swarmed by zombified Jedi. With an evil cackle he ignited his lightsabers and leaped into

the heart of the swarm.


End file.
